


Spider-Boy & Spider-Girl

by orphan_account



Series: Stuck Inside in 2020 Works of Boredom [11]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe, Carnage!Gwen Stacy, Composite Characters, Dark, Dark!Gwen Stacy, Freeform, Gwen Stacy/Peter Parker - Freeform, Multi, No romo, Sorry Not Sorry, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform, although he doesnt know who they are, aroace!Maya, dark!peter parker - Freeform, except i kind of am, gwens kind of crazy here, hes still evil though, how is :( not a tag thats just sad, like creepy, my fam needs the representation, my fault, peters attacking his younger siblings level dark, sorry - Freeform, thats kind of fair, wolf spider!Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wolf Spider and Carnage fight Spider-Girl and Spider-Boy yet again, except this time, they're battling over the dimensional watches the twins own.
Relationships: Conner Parker & Maya Parker, Conner Parker & Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy & Conner Parker, Maya Parker & Gwen Stacy, Maya Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy
Series: Stuck Inside in 2020 Works of Boredom [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684453
Kudos: 2





	Spider-Boy & Spider-Girl

"Look out!"

Maya Parker jumped, arms outstretched, and slammed into her twin brother, Conner. They went flying off the rooftop as it exploded, freefalling in the air. Maya wrapped an arm around her brother, and stretched her other arm out. Webs flew from the inside of her wrist, and they swung through the city, away from Wolf Spider.

Of course, the city of New York had no idea just what was wrong with the Parker family. Only the Parkers did, and out of the seven of them, four were dead, and one was evil and had no idea what his siblings did in their free time. Although they knew what he did. New York only saw Spider-Girl and Spider-Boy getting the crap beat out of them by Wolf Spider.

Maya landed feet-first on the side of a stone building, dropping her webs. She let go of her brother, who clung to the wall instantly, and sucked in a breath. "Damnit."

That was all she got to say before she was forced to move. Her brain screamed at her to run, and she kicked up, doing a handspring up the side of the building, before throwing herself to the left, rolling onto her back. Conner, perched below her, didn't stop, already running down the side of the building, as Wolf Spider—Peter—stood up. She did too, facing him down. She'd long ago adjusted to standing on the sides of buildings, fighting him like they were on flat ground.

He wore the usual Wolf Spider costume. A dark brown, with a black spider across it, two legs wrapping around his neck and two around his hips, outlined in white. She hated it. She'd taken the colours of her grandmother, the first spider. Although that had been during a play. A joke of sorts.

She lowered herself into a crouch, flicking the switch in her mind that said she was on the wall, telling herself it was the floor. She curled her hands into fists and waited. It didn't take long for Wolf Spider—she refused to call him Peter during these fights, he wasn't Peter now—to charge. He sprinted at her, and she sprinted right back at him, staying lower to the building. At the last moment, she kicked off, flipping over him. She'd learned from experience not to expose her stomach in any way to him.

She tucked her knees in, and landed on his shoulders, kicking off. Arms outstretched as she forced both feet down, body streamlined. Her brain screamed at her again, and clawed hands wrapped around her ankle. A gasp of surprise escaped her, and she barely had time to curl her head in to protect herself, before Wolf Spider was throwing her directly through the building.

She felt herself go through the glass, and it was the good stuff. The high-rise safety crap, damn near impossible to even chip. That was, unless you were a member of a superpowered family. It shattered around her, and then she crashed through something hard—probably some kind of wall, and then a second one, before she hit a third, finally slowing down and stopping.

She coughed, winded, head falling back onto the floor. Her red hoodie was almost certainly wrecked—again—and her leggings had to be ripped somewhere if the sting she felt meant anything. Her runners, thank god, were fine, since her feet barely hurt. And her goggles were fine too. She could see that much. Along with an entire office of terrified people, and dammit. Wolf Spider, peering in from the far side.

She managed to push herself up, wheezing. Maya cursed, and rose into a weak crouch, one arm folded across her stomach, fingers hovering over the stich she could feel in her side. "Get out!"

Nothing.

"Go!" she tried to scream, but her voice was hoarse and feeble, but then someone else screamed for her, repeating the command, and people started to run. Thank goddess.

Maya stumbled back a step, one hand reaching up to her shoulder. She could feel some form of liquid. She wanted to say it was from someone's water bottle, but she knew better. With a grunt, she forced her head up, and then turned, starting to limp away.

"Come back, Bug!" her brother shouted. Maya gasped, forcing herself to limp faster, doing a shoulder-check. He was slowly walking towards her, on the ceiling, because if he was anything, Wolf Spider was dramatic. Probably a family trait, if she had to guess.

She pressed her back against the wall, already calculating. Sure, Conner got the brains of her dad. She got the skills of her mother. Puzzles, languages, mysteries. She could do any of it. Easy as breathing. But she was still smart. Smart enough to do the estimations that lead to her impromptu plan.

She sucked in a breath. Then let it out. Wolf Spider started to run towards her. He flipped, landing on the floor, picking up speed, and threw a bone-shattering punch. At the last second, as her senses screamed at her, she dropped, letting her legs crumple. His fist collided with the glass, and it cracked, falling apart instantly. Since she was braced against the glass Maya fell backwards through the air, managing to kick off the ledge, propelling herself across the skyline.

She impacted on something that moved with her, and sensed Conner. He gripped her under the arms, letting her hang limply, the two of them on the side of another building. "You good?"

"No." she rasped, coughing. "What's he want now, I missed it."

"Watch."

"Damnit."

"Yep."

"Yours?"

"Got it on me."

"Good."

"We're alone."

Maya lifted her head, as she got her feet under her again. She crouched, facing Conner. Like her, he wore a homemade costume, made of a pair of googles, heavy boots, blue pants, a jacket, and fingerless gloves that matched her own, web shooters clipped on overtop, bulky and old. "Mine's at the house."

"You left it there?"

"He can't find it if he's busy trying to kill us!"

"No, but Carnage can!"

Maya cursed, and let herself fall off the building, twisting into the air. She fired off a web, swinging into the air. Her shoulder throbbed, but Conner had slapped on webbing at some point, so it would have to be enough for now. She let go at her arc, taking note of Conner moving alongside her, and aimed at a gargoyle at her level, zipping over it with a quick yank. Conner sprinted along a building, swinging off of it. Behind them, Wolf Spider swung.

"Break or run?" she called, managing to take a corner tight, and not take off her nose. Conner didn't answer, moving to swing closer to her. "Break or run?"

"Run." he panted, firing two lines and sling shooting himself forwards. "Least—Junior. Or. Anna. Peni. Help—Better."

She didn't answer, twisting in the air, to send a barrage of rapid-fire webs at their pursuer. She remembered the day she'd gotten her powers. Or, the source. They hadn't developed for a long time afterwards. She'd been eight at the time of the blood transfusion. And then May had tried to kill them, and Doc Ock had died, and Peter had gone nuts, and then Gwen had gotten the symbiote.

Wolf Spider flipped through the projectiles easily, and set a grouping of his own after her. She swore, dropping the line she was on, and curling up in a tuck-flip position, gripping her kneecaps. They whipped past her, narrowly missing her, and she uncurled, instinctively firing another line. Barely catching it, she swung with two hands, and called to Conner, blood pounding. "Split!"

They landed on a building in unison, and kicked off in opposite directions. She went down the left side of the street, he went right. She sprinted along the building side, and jumped between buildings, over traffic, landing on the next one. She flipped up, firing a web down and yanking it as she spun in the air, looking behind her. No Wolf Spider. No Carnage.

She took a different route, making her way back to their apartment building, and ducking inside. It was a two bedroom, one bathroom flat, with a single room for the living room/kitchen/dining room. Landing on the floor in a crouch, Maya didn't pause, rushing forwards and opening the door to the room she shared with her brother.

Ignoring the bunk bed, she ducked into the closet, and reached up to one of the winter coats there. Unzipping the inside pocket, her heart pounded as she pulled out a simple band. It was black, and electronic-looking, with a square, glass face. Strapping it around her wrist, she started to adjust the settings, the face on the inside of her wrist, behind her web shooters. Her senses rung, and her head shot up, fingers slowing down as she pushed the dial in. The screen flashed with a digital number in white twice.

220191.

She ducked, and spun her foot out, one hand brushing the ground for balance. Gwen Stacy, AKA Carnage, flew backwards, through the door, and slammed against the kitchen counter. She was partially covered in her parasite, red and white curling around her upper torso. As she rose to her feet, and Maya tapped the watch again, confirming that the dimension she was trying to get to did have a initiated Spider in it, the symbiote spread to her fingers and toes, wrapping around her face. It snarled at her, and Maya looked up, eyes wide with fear.

She charged at Carnage at the same time the creature charged at her, and jumped into a side-kick, barely avoiding Carnage's punch. Gwen flew backwards, crashing through the wall and flying into the street fourteen stories below. Or, she would have, if she hadn't been playing hostess to a psychopath demon bug thing. Which meant of course, she didn't fall all that far.

* * *

Conner Parker flew through the streets of New York City as fast as humanly—or inhumanly—possible. Peter, his brother, was right behind him. He needed enough space to adjust his watch to some dimension—he didn't care what one—and portal there, without letting Peter through. Because he and Maya had agreed long ago. Gwen and Peter could not be allowed to get into another dimension. Conner didn't even know how Peter knew about the dimension watches!

Peter was not having it however, leaving Conner with no room to gain that space. Conner had given up on any sort of plan or fancy swings, focused only on escaping. Unfortunately—or maybe fortunately, depending on your life choices—he had a lot of practice.

What was completely unfortunate was that because he wasn't thinking, he ended up going to the one thing he could find no matter what; his sister.

Since Maya had gotten a transfusion from Peter to gain her powers, and then they'd slowly dosed Conner with her blood to give him powers—no way was she going out to fight their sibling and potential future sister-in-law without him—they had a sort of connection. Probably since they were twins. The other two Parker twins they'd meet, Peter and Paige—the multiverse loved the 'P' names for Spiders, apparently, thank god he and Maya had escaped that fate—had also had that, although theirs was a lot stronger. Probably had to do with the fact that they'd both been bitten by the same spider. How that had worked out, Conner had no idea.

But the connection meant that they knew exactly where each other were at any given time. And their danger sense worked for each other. Sometimes, too well. Conner would get an alert, but it was Maya in danger, and she wouldn't get said alert.

Peter and Paige had that problem too.

And it turned out that Maya was at the apartment, fighting Gwen.

One wall was blown out onto the street, and Gwen, covered in Carnage, was sitting on Maya's back, pinning her. Gwen wasn't just covered in Carnage; she was _covered_ , at least three times her normal weight and size. And with Carnage, even her normal weight wasn't a normal weight, even as Gwen. Stupid symbiotes.

"Red!" he shouted, swinging towards them, intending to knock Gwen off his sister. Peter, and Gwen, had different plans. Gwen's head came up, and she snarled, before her fist came up, and extended far beyond how far it should be able to extend, nailing him in the jaw. Apparently, Maya had gotten that warning, and not him.

Conner went flying back, straight into Wolf Spider, who brought both of them down, onto the apartment floor. Without hesitating, he grabbed Conner by the neck, and rose, lifting his brother up.

Conner's senses finally went off.

He clawed at Peter's hands. His brother wasn't preventing him from talking, but his claws were digging into the sides of his neck. He could barely think, his brain was yelling at him so much. His senses were haywire, but at least Maya had the watch now? If she was still awake. "You won't kill me."

He was BS'ing his way through this. A lot like what Maya did every time Peter or Gwen came home after a fight. She was a lot better at it than he was though.

"Will I?" Peter asked, tilting his head to the side, eyes shifting strangely. "Where's the watch?"

"Crushed." he said, thumping his closed fist at his brother's arm. Tear's pooled. "No portal."

"Liiieeesss." Gwen hissed. Peter's head moved back upright.

"Enough, Carnage." he ordered, and the writhing mass of red seemed to settle slightly, although it stayed on Maya's chest. Conner pulled at his brothers fingers again. He didn't have the same strength as Peter did; nor did Maya. Peter had been stronger, even before he'd gotten the powers. And the blood transfusion that Maya had given Conner was even more diluted than the one she'd gotten from Peter. She would likely never be as strong as him, and Conner would never be as strong as her. His senses were weaker, and the only thing that he had on any of them was his brain.

He was smarter than Peter had been at his age. Maya was the... stupidest was a bad word, but she wasn't at either of their levels. She was better than Gwen though. Strong as Gwen too, since she didn't have powers, just a symbiote.

"You won't kill me." Conner continued, wrapping a hand around Peter's wrist, around the web shooters. He'd found a set when he was younger. Photographic memory had given him the formula. "You'll regret it."

"Will I?"

"Yeah." Conner said, toes barely clinging to the edge of the floor. His eyes flickered to Maya. He could sense she was alive.

Another Spider-Shock ripped through his head, and he looked back at Peter. He had one card to play. It would either destroy him, or destroy Peter's already feeble mental state. Reveal who he was.

He never got the chance to play it. Peter hissed at him, low and inhumane, before turning, and throwing him out the window, full-force. The glass shattered, chunks of it embedded into his skin, and he fell. He reached out with one arm, reaction delayed, but the web flew out into empty air, helping no one.

Conner slammed into the concrete, screams echoing around him. He wanted to get up. But it hurt so much. So, so much. Spots danced in his eyes, and he had the feeling he wouldn't be able to stand. His senses had quieted, thankfully, and all that was wrong now was... he wasn't sure. His head hurt though. A lot.

He decided it would be a great time to pass out. Well, he didn't decide. He saw something flying at him, just barely, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Maya came in time to hear her brother speak.

"You'll regret it."

Wolf Spider replied, as she opened her eyes. She was pinned down by a writhing mass of red and white—Carnage. Maya held back a groan, watching as her twins feet tried to grip the ground, ultimately failing. Through bleary eyes, she watched her brothers.

"Will I?"

"Yeah."

And then he was thrown through the only remaining window.

Maya closed her eyes, and gritted her teeth. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do. As much as she frickin' hated it, she had to admit, it was the best—and only—course of action they could take.

She let out a scream of fury, drew one leg under her, and kicked upwards, smashing through two floors and the roof, Carnage taking the brunt of the force. At the peak of her jump, she ripped the older thing off, and hurled her back down, firing off a web so she didn't follow her.

Everything ached. She almost certainly had a concussion—having her head smashed repeatedly into a granite—no idea how they afforded that—counter hurt, even with super Spider powers. But she had a job to do.

She landed beside her brother's limp form, and reached for his wrist. Before she could take his watch, her senses rang out, stronger than ever, and she turned, instead of moving like she should have, to see Wolf Spider fly at her.

She barely managed to brace herself, before she was crushed into the concrete. She gasped in pain, eyes shut, and tried to think. She had her watch—Conner had his. She had to at least destroy both of them, so that Carnage and Wolf Spider were confined to Earth-370. Or, she had to get both watches out of 370, and hopefully Conner too.

She then got the worst Spider-Sense shock ever, and it was like she was on autopilot. Peter threw her through the air, and she grabbed her watch with her right hand, squeezing the knobs on each side towards each other as she smashed through a small building, and then she vanished, free-falling through the air.

The shock from the dimension jump, as her atoms realigned themselves to Earth-38, along with her injuries, was enough to make her pass out, as she fell into the woods, creating a small crater on impact.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone like it? Maya and Conner are composite characters, Maya of Jessica Drew, who was Peter's clone in the comics, and Mayday Parker, who's Peter's daughter. I changed it so that she was his younger sister, and Conner's twin sister. Conner is a version of the Marvel/DC Comics crossover character of Superboy and Spider-Man, and his name alludes to that. Their version of Peter is Wolf Spider, who in certain versions is evil, and their version of Gwen Stacy is Carnage, which is a thing I got from one comic book line I read.
> 
> Might continue, if this get's a fair amount of attention, but as it is, it's standing as a one-shot for now.


End file.
